Straßenkinder
by Mara-z
Summary: Ich bin ein Mensch!


Straßenkinder 

Viele Menschen denken, sie kennen die Welt. Oft höre ich ihre Gedanken, spüre ihre Selbstsicherheit, sehe die Verachtung in ihren Augen, wenn sie mich betrachten.

‚Hure', denken sie. Selbstgerecht bicken sie auf mich herab, und rümpfen die Nase darüber, daß ich meinen Körper verkaufe.

Ich sehe, wie sie über mich den Kopf schütteln, und höre, wie mit ihren Freunden diskutieren, wie man nur so tief sinken kann.

‚Hat der gar keinen Stolz?' klingt es in ihren Gedanken, und ich möchte am liebsten schreien, zuschlagen, die Heuchler zum Schweigen bringen, die am Tag über mich herziehen, und die sich in der Nacht davonschleichen, um mich wie eine billige Handelsware für ein paar Münzen zu kaufen.

Ich bin ein Mensch! Kein Gegenstand!

Ich lebe, habe Gefühle, kann verletzt werden.

Körperlich und Geistig.

Längst schon habe ich gelernt, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die ich Nacht für Nacht erdulden muß.

Längst schon habe ich gelernt, meine Gedanken zu verschließen, wenn wieder so ein stinkendes, schwitzendes, fettes Schwein kommt, um sich seine perversen Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Und pervers sind sie alle. Egal ob sie mich nur ficken, oder auch demütigen und schlagen.

Ich bin ein Junge! Wie können sie Vergnügen dabei empfinden, mir ihren Schwanz in den Arsch zu rammen?

Jedes Mal habe ich aufs Neue das Gefühl, sie würden mich zerreißen, doch Blut fließt bei mir schon lange nicht mehr.

Die meisten wissen, was sie mir antun, aber es interessiert sie nicht. Was stören sie meine Schmerzen? Sie haben ja für mich bezahlt, und mit Geld kann man sich bekanntlich alles kaufen.

Was macht es schon, wenn man sich an einem dreizehnjährigen Jungen vergreift, der fast verhungert ist?

Ist es nicht eine gute Tat, wenn man dem Straßengör die Gelegenheit gibt, ein paar Münzen auf ehrliche Art zu verdienen?

Immerhin treiben sich anständige Kinder nicht auf der Straße herum, und der Kleine hat bestimmt etwas ausgefressen. Käme wahrscheinlich in eine Erziehungsanstalt, wenn ihn die Polzei erwischen würde. Der kann froh sein, wenn er jemanden findet, der bereit ist, sein ehrlich verdientes Geld an ihn zu verschwenden, so dreckig und abgerissen wie der ist.

Was hätte ich damals gegeben, wenn ich mein Geld auf ehrliche Weise hätte verdienen können, aber niemand wollte mich einstellen.

Kinderarbeit ist strafbar!

Eine schreckliche Ironie, dass das Gesetz Kinder vor anständiger Arbeit schützt, und ihnen deshalb keine andere Wahl bleibt, als ihren Körper zu verkaufen, um nicht zu verhungern.

In einem haben die Menschen Recht.

Wir sind Ausreißer, alle miteinander. Manche von uns sind aus Heimen geflohen, andere liefen ihren Pflegefamilien weg, einige hatten sogar richtige Eltern, aber eines haben wir alle gemeinsam:

Egal wo wir herkommen, wir wollen nie wieder zurück.

Es ist schlimm auf der Straße, doch in gewisser Weise tut es weniger weh, von einem Fremden vergewaltigt zu werden, nicht vom eigenen Vater.

Manchmal ist es besser, sich auf der Straße durchzuschlagen, als von seiner Pflegefamilie wie ein Hund behandelt zu werden.

Oft ziehen wir die grausame Freiheit der Straße der monotonen Einsamkeit der Kinderheime vor, in denen wir behandelt werden wie Vieh, und wo die Seele verkümmert.

Oh ja, die Straße ist grausam, aber wir bezahlen den Preis, und früher oder später finden wir einen Weg, zu entkommen.

Jeder, der auf der Straße lebt, kennt das Tor, doch es kostete Mut, es zu durchschreiten. Wenn sich das Tor für dich geöffnet hat, bist du auf dem Weg zu den Sternen, lässt alle Grenzen hinter dir, und irgendwann bist du weit genug gegangen, und bist frei.

Das Tor das ich meine hat viele Namen. Es ist ein geheimer Weg, der in der Gesellschaft verpönt ist, und doch kannst du fast an jeder Straßenecke ein Stückchen davon erkaufen.

Ein Stückchen Seeligkeit in einer grausamen, unbarmherzigen Welt.

Niemand, der das Tor durchschritten hat, wird es je wieder vergessen.

Immer wieder lockt es die Menschen, zieh sie an, und jedes Mal, wenn sie aufs neue eintreten, gehen sie ein Stück weiter, lassen den Alltag etwas mehr hinter sich, bis sie irgendwann nicht mehr zurückkehren.

Wenn ich die Leute schimpfen höre: ‚Schon wieder ein Drogentoter!' , dann lächele ich, denn ich weiß, der Körper zählt nicht, ist nur eine von vielen Waren, die auf der Straße gehandelt werden.

Das Einzige, was wichtig ist, ist die Seele, und ich freue mich für die, deren Seele die Freiheit gefunden hat.

Ich war dreizehn, als ich zum ersten Mal das Tor durchschritten habe.

Viele der Freunde, die ich damals hatte, sind inzwischen dem Licht gefolgt, und haben die Welt hinter sich gelassen. Wie sehr beneide ich sie um ihre Freiheit, doch ich bin anders.

Ich war es schon immer, doch erst auf der Straße begann ich, meine Andersartigkeit als Fluch zu empfinden.

Schon immer konnte ich die Gedanken der Menschen hören, die um mich herum waren, und so manches Mal hat es mir geholfen. Wie oft hat mich meine Gabe gewarnt, wenn mir jemand etwas Böses wollte. Unzählige Male wurde ich von meinem Pflegevater verprügelt, und ich wusste, es machte im Spaß. Mit Hilfe meiner Gabe konnte ich schließlich entkommen.

Schnell lernte ich die Regeln der Welt, in die ich geflüchtet war, und auch wenn es wehtat, trösteten mich die Gedanken meiner Leidensgenossen.

Denn auf der Straße gab es andere Kinder wie mich. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich nicht mehr allein!

Was scherten mich da die Qualen meines Körpers? Was zählten sie schon gegen die Geborgenheit, die meine Seele verspürte?

Und doch konnte ich nicht mit meinen Freunden gehen.

Sie entdeckten das Tor und ließen mich zurück, und wieder war ich allein.

Oh, natürlich gingen sie nicht sofort. Der Weg war lang, doch einer nach dem anderen verließ mich, und ich blieb einsam zurück.

Ich weiß noch, wie auch ich versucht habe, das Tor zu durchschreiten, aber es blieb mir unbarmherzig verschlossen.

Wo andere neue Welten entdeckten, strömte auf mich der ganze Schmutz dieser Welt ein.

Die Droge raubte mir meine Selbstkontrolle, und so war ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nicht mehr in der Lage, die Gedanken meiner Mitmenschen abzublocken! Und es war schrecklich.

Eine Zeit lang glaubte ich, ich würde verrückt werden. Alles spielte sich gleichzeitig in meinen Gedanken ab, und ich konnte es nicht mehr voneinander trennen. Es war keine Grenze mehr, wo mein Ich war, und wo die anderen.

Es gab nur ein lautes Brausen, das alles war. Alle Gedanken dieser Welt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis ich wieder zu mir kam. Ich hatte mich so völlig verloren, dass ich, nachdem die Wirkung der Droge abgeklungen war, mehrere Tage brauchte, um mich wieder zu finden.

Ich habe nie wieder versucht, das Tor zu durchschreiten, denn ich wusste nun um seine schreckliche Schönheit und ich sah deutlich den Engel mit dem feurigen Schwert, der es bewachte.

Da verstand ich, dass mir ein anderes Schicksal bestimmt war.

Jahre sind seit dem vergangen.

Damals war ich dreizehn, heute bin ich siebzehn.

Ich sah viele Menschen kommen und gehen, doch meinen Weg fand ich nicht.

Doch dann, vor etwa einem Jahr, änderte sich alles.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie ich an meiner Ecke stand, und ein teurer Mercedes vor mir hielt.

Mit einem falschen Lächeln beugte ich mich durch das geöffnete Fenster, und verdoppelte schon in Gedanken meinen Preis.

Ich schätzte den Fahrer auf 25, und ich zögerte nicht, als er mir mehrere Scheine reichte und mich bat, einzusteigen.

Soviel Geld hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr verdient. Wenn ich ihn befriedigt hatte, konnte ich mir vielleicht den Rest der Nacht frei nehmen... Sofern ich nicht von meinem Beschützer erwischt wurde.

Denn natürlich hatte ich einen Beschützer.

Immerhin war das Leben auf der Straße gefährlich, und es interessierte mich schon lange nicht mehr, dass er das Meiste von dem, was ich verdiente einsteckte.

Für ihn zu arbeiten war mein Leben, und ich hatte Glück. Solange ich tat, was er verlangte, beschützte er mich wirklich.

Doch das alles ging mir nur am Rande durch den Kopf, als ich mit meinem gutaussehenden Begleiter durch das nächtliche Tokyo fuhr.

Mein Freier schien es nicht eilig zu haben, denn statt zu einem billigen Hotel zu fahren, wie ich es erwartete hatte, fuhr er immer weiter und weiter von allem fort, was ich mein Zuhause nannte.

Langsam schnürte sich meine Kehle zu, und schreckliche Angst ließ mich zittern.

Warum war ich nur so leichsinnig gewesen, zu ihm ins Auto zu steigen?

Was, wenn er gar nicht vorhatte mich zu ficken, sondern auf härtere Sachen stand?

Ich hatte ihn bei uns in der Gegend noch nie gesehen. Das Auto wäre mir sicher aufgefallen, denn es roch geradezu nach Geld.

Warum holte er sich überhaupt einen Stricher von der Straße? Typen wie er gingen normalerweise in ein Edelbordell!

Suchte er ein Opfer, das niemand vermissen würde?

Das waren ungefähr, die Gedanken, die mir während der langen Autofahrt durch den Kopf schossen.

Als wir schließlich unser Ziel erreichten, war ich nur noch ein nervliches Wrack.

Schon während der Fahrt hatte ich versucht, seine Gedanken zu lesen, doch es gelang mir nicht.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es an meiner Angst lag, oder ob er irgendeine Möglichkeit besaß, mich abzuwehren, doch es steigerte meine Angst ins Unermessliche, und ich war kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen.

Brad hatte damals viel Geduld mit mir.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm gelungen ist, mich ins Haus zu schaffen.

Meine Erinnerungen sind sehr verschwommen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm, mich zu überreden, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Er hat mir nie etwas vorgemacht. Von Anfang an hat er mir erzählt, dass es ihm um meine Fähigkeit ging, in die Gedanken anderer Menschen einzudringen.

Ich glaube, ich wurde völlig hysterisch, denn ich hatte mich immer sehr bemüht, meine Gabe, oder viel mehr, meinen Fluch, vor anderen zu verbergen.

Heute weiß ich natürlich, wie er davon erfahren hat.

Er hatte es in einer Vision gesehen, und diese Vision zeigte ihm auch, wie er mich dazu bringen konnte, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Ich war natürlich mehr als misstrauisch, doch er hat mir nie einen Grund gegeben, an ihm zu zweifeln.

Ich bin nun schon fast ein Jahr bei ihm.

In all der Zeit hat er mir nie irgend welche Freundlichkeiten entgegengebracht, und ich glaube, dass ist einer der Gründe, warum ich bei ihm geblieben bin.

Wäre er plötzlich nett geworden, und hätte einen auf Freundschaft gemacht, hätte ich sofort gewusst, dass etwas faul ist.

Doch so ist er nicht. Er ist kühl und geschäftsmäßig, und ich habe mit der Zeit gelernt, mich auf sein Wort zu verlassen.

Es ist kein blindes Vertrauen.

Bei weitem nicht, aber ich gehe in der Regel davon aus, dass er meint, was er sagt, und das ist für mich mehr als ungewöhnlich.

Ich meine, in meinem ganzen Leben hat es noch nie jemanden gegeben, der wirklich ehrlich zu mir war. Menschen haben bei allem, was sie tun, Hintergedanken und ich konnte schon immer diese Gedanken lesen.

Nur seine Gedanken erkenne ich nicht, und es ängstigt mich mehr, als alles andere in meinem Leben. Es macht mich so hilflos, ausgeliefert, und doch merke ich, wie ich beginne, mich auf sein Wort zu verlassen.

Gedankenverloren blicke ich auf zum grauen Himmel, und plötzlich spüre ich den leichten Nieselregen, der langsam meine knappe Jacke durchweicht.

Der Kies knirscht unter schnellen Schritten, doch bevor ich mich umdrehen kann, trifft mich ein harter Schlaf auf den Hinterkopf.

Mit einem leisen Schrei sinke ich von der Bank, und für einen Moment verschwimmt mein Blick.

Ich komme nicht dazu, mich zu fassen.

Brutale Tritte treffen meine Rippen, wieder und immer wieder. Hilflos wimmere ich auf, krümme mich vor Schmerzen, und schaffe es nicht einmal, genug Luft zu holen, um zu schreien. Voller Angst kugle ich mich zusammen, will, dass es aufhört.

Dann werde ich hochgerissen und harte Fäuste bohren sich in meinen Körper, in mein Gesicht. Verzweifelt versuche ich die Arme hochzureißen, mich zu schützen.

Immer größer wird meine Angst. Längst weiß ich, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Überfall ist. Viel zu brutal werde ich zusammengeschlagen.

Blut spritzt.

Mein Blut.

Dann schießt ein brennender Schmerz über meine Kopfhaut, als eine grobe Faust sich in meinen Haaren verkrallt, und meinen Kopf in die Höhe reißt.

Eine heiserere Stimme flüstert in mein Ohr: „Du hättest nicht weglaufen sollen."

Vor meinen Augen blitzt die Klinge eines Messers auf, und ich verstehe.

Eisige Kälte scheint mich zu durchdringen, und der Schock lässt mich meine Schmerzen kaum noch spüren. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich.

Ich hätte nicht weglaufen sollen!

Nie hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht, was mein Verschwinden für Konsequenzen haben könnte.

Viel zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt gewesen, was mein Entführer wirklich von mir wollte.

Blind gegenüber der Gefahr in der ich schwebte, hatte ich mich ganz alleine in einen einsamen Park zurückgezogen.

Ein Fehler.

Wahrscheinlich der Letzte.

Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen, und warte auf den Schmerz, auf die Dunkelheit.

Bald ist es vorbei.

Ich dachte immer, Stahl ist kalt, aber das ist er nicht. Brennend heiß gleitet die Klinge über meine Rippen, badet meinen Körper in flüssiges Feuer und ich wimmere auf.

Wie durch einen Nebel höre ich Schritte auf dem Kies. Seltsame Geräusche.

Plötzlich löst sich die Faust, die mich aufrecht gehalten hat, und ich sacke hilflos zusammen, fühle den warmen Körper, auf dem ich zu liegen komme.

Sekunden werden zur Ewigkeit, verstreichen langsam, während ich mich bemühe, die Augen zu öffnen.

Nur langsam klärt sich mein Blick.

Wie durch einen Schleier sehe ich kämpfende Gestalten. Messer blitzen auf.

Wie ein roter Schleier verteilt sich heißes Blut über den nassen Kies, und ich sehe einen Körper fallen.

Langsam hebe ich den Blick dem Mann, der gerade vor meinen Augen getötet hat.

Sekundenbruchteile später ist Crawford über mir. Unwillkürlich schrecke ich vor dem Blut zurück, das seinen teuren Anzug bedeckt.

Seine Hände nähern sich mir, und ich starre auf das Messer.

Er ist ein Mörder, und ich habe ihn töten sehen.

Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er keine Risiken eingeht, und so warte ich darauf, den kalten Biss der Klinge zu spüren.

Unbarmherzig greift er nach meiner Jacke, und die Klinge kommt näher.

Dann höre ich das reißen von Stoff, und beobachte voller Verwirrung, wie er mir die blutgetränkten Kleidungsstücke von der Haut schneidet.

Das Messer verschwindet, als hätte es nie existiert und zitternd fühle ich, wie sanfte Hände über meine Wunden tasten.

Der weiße Stoffstreifen, den Crawford aus seinem Hemd gerissen hat, erscheint mir seltsam warm und tröstlich, als er mich vorsichtig verbindet, und ich lasse mich erschöpft gegen ihn sinken.

Plötzlich fühle ich harte Lippen, die sich unbarmherzig auf meinen Mund pressen, und ich schließe die Augen.

Mit einem Schlag ist meine Angst verschwunden, denn ich weiß nun, was er von mir will, und ich verwehre es ihm nicht.

Schließlich endet der einseitige Kuss, und ich werde sacht auf die Füße gezogen.

Eine warme Jacke legt sich um meine Schultern, und unwillkürlich kuschele ich mich tief in den weichen Stoff.

Blinzelnd blicke ich zu Crawford auf, und sehe zum ersten Mal Gefühle in seinen Augen.

Atemlos starre ich ihn an, kann es nicht glauben.

Dann legte sich ein starker Arm um meine Taille, und ich lasse meinen Kopf an seine Schulter sinken.

Eng umschlungen verlassen wir den kleinen Park, dessen Abgeschiedenheit mir zum Verhängnis geworden war, und während wir langsam zurück nach Hause gehen weiß ich:

Ich bin sein.

Owari


End file.
